The present disclosure herein relates to a display device that has improved visibility and color reproductivity.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of flat panel display devices and being used for displaying an image on various devices such as a TV, monitor, notebook computer and portable phone.
The LCD device controls the intensity of an electric field applied to a liquid crystal material between two substrates and controls the amount of light passing through the two substrates to display an image. The LCD display includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit for supplying light to the LCD panel.
A vertical align (VA) mode is one of operation modes of the LCD device and includes liquid crystals vertically aligned with a substrate and having negative dielectric anisotropy. The VA mode has a high contrast ratio and thus good display quality.